Alcohol
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: El tranquilo día de AE3803 da un giro inesperado cuando una extraña lluvia cae sobre las células sanguíneas, provocando que se comporten diferente. ¿Qué pasará cuando se tope con U-1146?
1. LLuvia?

**Los Personajes de "HATARAKU SAIBOU" NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akane Shimizu.**

* * *

AE3803 se encontraba transportando oxígeno por las venas en compañía de su Senpai, el día transcurría casi con normalidad, claro, llamando normal al hecho de que alguna que otra bacteria entrara para ser neutralizada por los glóbulos blancos al poco tiempo.

Lo único inusual, era que el flujo sanguíneo había mejorado mucho al igual que la absorción de grasas.

–Hoy está siendo un día tan relajante – suspiró AE38, esbozando una sonrisa.

AA5100 apretó las mejillas de su kōhai con una sola mano, dejando de arrastrar el pequeño carrito de oxígeno que tenían.

–Sí, pero eso no significa que nos esforzaremos menos.

–D…Detente Senpai –suplicó avergonzada.

–Aunque es extraño –se detuvo a pensar AA51.

–¿Hu?, ¿Qué cosa?

–El flujo sanguíneo generalmente es bueno, pero desde hace poco ha mejorado bastante… demasiado a decir verdad.

–No te entiendo, senpai – admitió apenada.

Repentinamente, una fuerte "lluvia" cayó sobre todas las células sanguíneas que circulaban, provocando que se detuvieran por el desconcierto.

–¿Qué es esto? – AE38 estaba completamente empapada de aquel extraño líquido que caía.

–No lo sé, pero… me siento rara.

Los eritrocitos comenzaron a sentir una sensación extraña. AE3803 y su senpai no eran la excepción, en su rostro un tono escarlata predominaba ampliamente.

–V…Vamos, debemos entregar este oxígeno.

AA5100 tomó de nuevo el carrito y continuó con su labor.

–¡Espera!, Senpai.

Tras un largo recorrido, por fin llegaron a los departamentos donde habitaban las células. AE3803 vio que a lo lejos se encontraba un grupo de neutrófilos, entre ellos, su favorito.

U-1146 descansaba tomando un poco de té mientras sus compañeros discutían sobre lo tranquilo que había estado el día.

–Sé que las bacterias son un problema, pero es tan aburrido cuando no hay nada qué hacer…

–No deberías decir esas cosas 4989, un mundo sin esas asquerosas bacterias sería lo ideal – objetó 2626.

–Sí, además tenemos tiempo para relajarnos un poco – apoyó 2048.

1146 no decía nada, tan solo se limitaba a observar. Sin embargo, en sus pensamientos rondaba una tierna Eritrocito que veía con regularidad.

–¡Hakkekkyū San!

El grupo de neutrófilos volteó en busca de la dueña de esa singular voz, incluido U-1146.

–Oh, eres tú Sekkekky…

AE3803 se lanzó a los brazos del glóbulo blanco, pero al ser víctima de la sorpresa perdió el equilibrio y cayeron, quedando la Eritrocito sobre él.

–Hola, Hakkekkyū San –AE3803 sonreía ampliamente, mientras 1146 estaba sonrojado por la cercanía y sus compañeros tenían la quijada hasta el suelo.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Amor A Primera Vista

1146 no podía moverse, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y aún no lograba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¿ Hakkekkyū… San?

AE3803 volvió a llamarle, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado en señal de confusión. El neutrófilo, al ver el tono escarlata en el rostro de la eritrocito con esa dulce expresión, se quedó sin palabras.

–Ho…Hola, _Sekkekkyū_ –respondió con dificultad.

–¿Mmm?

Ella se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del glóbulo blanco, que para estas alturas, ya estaba tan rojo como una célula sanguínea.

–¿Se encuentra bien?, Está muy colorado.

1146 estaba en una situación realmente comprometedora, sentir la calidez del cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo le estaba haciendo experimentar sensaciones que no sabía que podía tener.

No era la primera vez, verla tan seguido fue despertando un extraño interés que no sabría explicar, tan sólo sabía una cosa, él quería estar la mayor parte de su tiempo con ella.

–N...No es nada –cubrió su vergüenza bajo la gorra como siempre solía hacerlo. Debía controlarse, pero en todo su entrenamiento jamás le explicaron cómo escapar de situaciones así.

El grupo de neutrófilos estaba tan rígido como su compañero en el suelo. Tan sólo observaban la situación entre ambas células que cada vez se tornaba más íntima.

–¡No veas eso! –2626 cubrió la vista de 4989 repentinamente.

–¡Agh!, ¡déjame ver!

–2626 tiene razón, eres demasiado joven para estas cosas.

–¡No!, ¡déjenme ver la acción! –replicó, sacudiendo los brazos a los lados.

Mientras ellos discutían, AE3803 comenzó a reír un poco por la situación.

– _Los fagocitaré en cuanto me libere de esto…_ –pensó 1146 al escuchar los perversos pensamientos de sus compañeros.

–¡Ahí estás!

Los neutrófilos detuvieron su discusión al escuchar aquellas palabras. AE38 fue arrastrada por otra eritrocito que también era conocida entre los glóbulos blancos y 1146 no podía estar más agradecido con ella, pues su fuerza de voluntad se había ido por el intestino grueso en segundos.

–¡Se…Senpai!

AA5100 tenía atrapada a su kōhai rodeando su cuello con el brazo, además le frotaba su rojiza cabellera con cariño.

–No puedo dejarte un segundo porque corres a los brazos de tú querido héroe, ¿eh?

–¡N…No lo digas tan alto!, Senpai.

1146 se había levantado y logró escuchar parte de esa conversación, sintió felicidad en lo profundo de su núcleo con aquellas palabras, pero a la vez, vergüenza.

–Gracias por…

–¿Quitártela de encima? –completó AA51, arqueando una ceja.

–No, bueno, ca…

–No bromees conmigo, estoy segura que deseabas estar así con mi querida kōhai por más tiempo –sonrió con picardía, incomodando al neutrófilo.

–¡A…Aguarda!, No estábamos…

–Que ella te quiera no te da el derecho de profanarla –decía, frunciendo el ceño mientras picaba la mejilla de AE38 con cariño.

–¡Se…Senpai! –chilló apenada pero sonriente.

La imaginación de 1146 voló, y aunque tratara de evitarlo, una imagen sensual de su adorada eritrocito se dibujó en sus pensamientos.

–Oye, ¿estás ahí?

Le llamó AA51, pero era totalmente inútil. El respetado leucocito estaba ido en sus pensamientos para nada puros. Al no tener respuesta, su mirada se paseó por los demás presentes, es decir, los compañeros de 1146.

Lo extraño era que dos de ellos estaban en el suelo, al parecer, víctimas de un sangrado nasal. Solamente uno quedaba en pie, pero no podía distinguir si la miraba o no, puesto que su cabello cubría sus ojos.

Soltó a su querida kōhai y dio un par de pasos hacia él, tambaleándose ligeramente.

–¿Qué estas mirando?

–Hola –saludó 2626, alzando su mano.

Ella se le quedó mirando, como si lo analizara de pies a cabeza. A final de cuentas, no era muy distinto a otro glóbulo blanco.

–¿Qué tal tu día? –preguntó el neutrófilo.

–¿Eh?

Claramente AA51 no esperaba esa clase de pregunta, ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado a sí misma hablando con un glóbulo blanco, pero algo le hacía ignorar todo aquello a lo que nunca se había atrevido.

–… Bien.

–Es un día relajante, ¿No te parece?

–Sí…

La eritrocito solo podía ver una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel leucocito, la curiosidad la invadió por completo, quería saber que ocultaban esos mechones albinos. Frunció el ceño y sin previo aviso, se acercó lo suficiente como para deslizar su mano por el rostro de aquel glóbulo blanco, haciendo a un lado el cabello que cubría su mirada.

AA51 quedó en shock, la mirada de ambos se cruzaba por primera vez, desvelando el atractivo rostro que cubrían aquellos cabellos. Sus sonrosadas mejillas ardieron aún más, sintiendo una calidez aflorar en su interior.

* * *

Gracias por leer y apoyar el fic! No pensé que pegaría tanto xd sorry si son cortos los caps, la verdad es que no es muy larga y por eso la subo así.

Muchos arigato por sus reviews, aquí les respondo!

 **Kirana Retsu:** Ya tu sabe ¬u¬ nunca pensé escribir acción de mis células :V jajaja

 **Ultimonoob:** black fué la inspiración para este, pero ponerlo en el original se me hizo llamativo y acá está!

 **YaniiR:** jajajaja cabeza de pollo xD son células que no han probado alcohol en toda su vida, les llegó la hora de hacer cosas rikolinas 7u7 y estúpidas también xd gracias por comentar!

 **Hayami-San:** Sí, todos se van a poner bien locos xd yo sé lo que quieren leer PERO tendrán que esperar un poquis jaja Nos leemos!

 **LaRozeta:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto! espero te hayas divertido con este cap también, hasta pronto! ;)

 **CruciPuzzle:** Pues de por sí es muy cortito xd pero eso mantiene la emoción, no? 7u7r

 **Yatzura:** Y no esperaste mucho! o eso creo :v ojalá te haya gustado, gracias por dejar tu sensual review :3


	3. Triángulo Amoroso

Los textos en _cursiva_ son pensamientos. Que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

Por otra parte, 1146 recién reaccionaba después de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

–¿Eh?

Se llevó una mano a su rostro, y rápidamente recordó aquello que había imaginado apenas unos momentos. Jamás se había sonrojado tantas veces en un día, o tal vez, ni siquiera en toda su vida lo había hecho, hasta que ella apareció.

– _Esto no es correcto, ella es una célula maravillosa que se esfuerza como nadie por mejorar. Me siento un pervertido._

1146 cubrió por completo su rostro con ambas manos, estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía tener tan vanos pensamientos?

–Mmm, Hakkekkyū san…

Esa dulce voz lo llamaba de nuevo, era tan melodiosa que sólo podía sentir como una extraña alegría brotaba desde el fondo de su núcleo. Por supuesto, él no era para nada estúpido y sabía que lo que sentía por esa curiosa eritrocito era algo más que una simple amistad.

Retiró sus manos sólo para verla a pocos centímetros de él, lo suficiente como para embriagarse con su aroma.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Perdona a mi senpai, es muy protectora conmigo – sonrió apenada, jugando con sus pulgares. Era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

– _¿Por qué? Siento que si lo veo a los ojos yo… yo…_

Su respiración era ligeramente anormal, su cuerpo ardía y tener a su neutrófilo favorito tan cerca no ayudaba. Sus instintos le gritaban y sus pensamientos se volvieron un caos.

–Tranquila, entiendo por qué te protege tanto – sonrió, desviando su mirar hacia un lado.

–¿De verdad?

Ella alzó su mirada y después todo se perdió. 1146 sonreía con aires de timidez, sus orbes obsidiana brillaban y entre su albina piel lograba colarse el color escarlata. AE3803 sintió un fuerte palpitar, su instinto prevaleció sobre la poca razón que luchaba por mantenerse.

El glóbulo blanco sintió de un momento a otro como era rodeado del cuello por dos delgados y cálidos brazos. Rápidamente reaccionó al repentino contacto, posando sus ojos en quien lo abrazaba.

–Sek…Sekkekkyū, ¿Qué haces?

Todo dentro de él tembló al ver como su adorada célula sanguínea acercaba sus labios a los suyos, la tierna expresión que ella tenía le imposibilitó moverse, o eso es lo que quería pensar.

–Yo… ya no puedo contenerme, Hakkekkyū san.

Era tanta la cercanía, que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, los labios de AE3803 rozaron los del albino, provocando que un choque eléctrico recorriera el cuerpo de los dos.

–¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

El fuerte grito de alguien tras de ellos los asustó tanto que se separaron rápidamente, cortando el beso que estaban a punto de concretar. 1146 giró sobre sus talones con el pretexto de ver quién estaba en peligro, mientras AE38 simplemente tocó sus labios por el deseo que se le negaba.

–¿Pasa algo…?!

Nadie lo hubiera esperado, los presentes estaban completamente en shock y no era por el beso frustrado de AE38.

–¡¿Senpai?!

AA5100 estaba besando a 2626 mientras 4989 tenía los ojos como platos y 2048 lucía ligeramente irritado.

–Pero… ¿qué sucede?

Tras esas palabras de U-1146, la veterana eritrocito se alejó del neutrófilo, estando completamente roja y no por la hemoglobina. Después huyó sin rumbo fijo, olvidando por completo que debían entregar el oxígeno.

–¡Espera!

Tanto 2048 como 2626 corrieron tras ella, dejando a los demás completamente confundidos. El único testigo que podría saber lo ocurrido era 4989, así que optaron por preguntarle.

–4989, ¿qué fue todo eso?

–No estoy seguro, pero…

FLASHBACK

AA51 quedó en shock, la mirada de ambos se cruzaba por primera vez, desvelando el atractivo rostro que cubrían aquellos cabellos. Sus sonrosadas mejillas ardieron aún más, sintiendo una calidez aflorar en su interior.

–Eres alguien muy curiosa, ya veo por qué esa chica es así – sonrió 2626.

Ella se apartó un par de pasos de él, algo iba mal y lo sabía. No estaba siendo ella, definitivamente no, ¿o sí?

–Deja a mi kōhai fuera de esto.

–Calma, fue sólo una broma – dio un paso, pero ella retrocedió otro.

–A…Aléjate

–¿Por qué nos temen? El trabajo de nosotros los glóbulos blancos es protegerlos a ustedes y este mundo.

–Y… Yo

–No deberían temernos, tan solo los cuidamos – avanzó un paso más.

–Pero…

–Seguimos siendo células que habitamos este mundo, deberíamos llevarnos bien, ¿No te parece?

Era cierto, si tan solo lo pensaba un poco él tenía toda la razón, sin ellos y todas las células del sistema inmune, probablemente el mundo hubiera perecido hace mucho tiempo. Podría aceptar eso con facilidad, pero había un pequeño detalle.

–Tienes razón –por un momento, 2626 creyó haber logrado convencerla. –, Pero…

–¿Eh?

–¿De verdad tienen que gritar como locos, "!Muere bacteria!"? – ahora ella avanzaba un paso mientras el neutrófilo retrocedía.

–Y encima de todo, parecer unos psicópatas manchados de sangre. No entiendo cómo las plaquetas no les temen –frunció el ceño e hizo que 2626 retrocediera más de lo que ella lo hizo.

–¡Agh!

Ambas células miraron al neutrófilo que se levantaba sacudiendo su mano, 2626 lo había pisado por accidente.

–Lo siento, olvidé que estabas ahí, 2048 – se disculpó su compañero.

–Está bien –se quitó la gorra por un momento y pasó su mano por sus mechones albinos. –, Este uniforme sí que da calor.

AA5100 quedó como una piedra, quería que ahí mismo apareciera una bacteria y alejara a los dos neutrófilos.

– _No puede ser, ¡no es cierto! ¿Todos los glóbulos blancos eran así? Ellos son... !muy apuestos!_

–Ah, hola, señorita – saludó, tomando su mano y dándole un beso en el dorso.

–¡¿Q…Qué haces?!

–Creo que te excediste, 2048. Apenas y la conocemos.

–Es sólo un saludo.

Un ambiente pesado cayó entre las células inmunitarias que se encontraban con ella y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación.

–Y… ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo? – preguntó, para romper la tensión del ambiente. La atención se desvió hacia ella, se sentía realmente incómoda.

–Preferiría no decirlo – 2048 bajó la mirada, apenado.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque él escuchó lo que le dijiste a 1146, eso de "profanar" a tu kōhai. Y al parecer su mente sucia lo traicionó – sonrió burlón.

–¡Ca…Cállate!, al parecer no fui el único…

Las miradas cayeron en el joven 4989 que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

–¿QUÉ RAYOS PIENSAN USTEDES SOBRE ELLA?

–Tra…Tranquilízate – pidió 2626, acercándose un poco con la intención de calmarla.

–¡Te dije que te alejaras!

–Estás muy roja, ¿te sientes bien? – insistió, acercando su rostro al de AA51.

–Hey, ¿Qué pasa? – 2048 frunció el ceño ante la situación.

4989 reaccionó por fin, después de haber estado en sus fantasías de adolescente, y como todo chico lleno de energía, se levantó rápidamente, golpeando a 2626.

–Hey, ¿qué ha…

Su reacción fue tardía por el shock, 2626 estaba besando a la senpai de la amada de 1146. Pensar en ello casi hace que su cabeza explotara.

–¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

FIN FLASHBACK

–Entonces, ¿tú provocaste el beso entre ellos? – preguntó 1146.

–Sí… creo…

–Mi senpaiw es toda una coquetaw – rió, tambaleándose un poco.

– _¿_ Sekkekkyū _?_

* * *

 _Hasta que los puedo volver a saludar, ha sido una semana agotadora u.u necesito unas vacaciones con urgencia, al menos ya están cerca QuQ_

 _Y a partir de aquí, declaro a nuestra querida AE38-chan oficialmente ebria y descontrolada. Huelen eso? Sí, saben a lo que me refiero. Es el típico olor que desprende la zhukulemcia ¬u¬ pero lo verán hasta el siguiente cap ;v trolololo_

 _A que no se veían venir el triángulo amoroso 7u7 y si lo predijeron... salgan de mi cabeza! :V_

 _Y sí, odienme por no concederles la escena del beso, lo siento por eso pero "no tuve elección":'v wue la verdad sí tuve but no aún._

 _Por último y no menos importante, respondo a sus reviews!_

 ** _Hayami-San:_** _si la aprendiz se va a poner bien locochona la senpai también :3 y ya que le concedí a dos leucocitos galanes se pondrá delixcioso xD gracias por comentar!_

 ** _CruciPuzzle:_** _Apuesto que menos te esperabas que incluyera a 2048 con la senpai también xd la verdad no tengo idea de con cuál de los dos dejarla... ya veremos 7u7_

 ** _YaniiR:_** _Permiso_ _concedido :V xd aunque ya lo había dicho jajaja Soy un señor respetable cuarent... aaaaah te la creíste we xD estoy en mis veiti-algo :v aún no soy lo suficientemente viejo para ser un señor -gracias a yisus- Seguiré tu longfic con gusto, nos leemos! :3_

 ** _ClaryPotter1987:_** _Gracias, espero te haya gustado este capítulo ;D nos leeremos en el próximo donde comienza lo bueno :B_

 ** _Runo Taisho:_** _No lo habías visto porque "nadie me quiere, todos me odian, mejor me co..." ok na xd por regla general todas las personas, animales o células del tipo masculino tienen mente cochambrosa, incluido 1146 :v gracias por comentar, nos leemos en el próximo cap! :D_


	4. Un Poco De Privacidad

Una pequeña cosita, sólo imaginen que AE-chan habla como ebria, sería muy incómodo leer cada diálogo de ella "escritow asiw" sin más por decir, disfruten el cap 4 :)

* * *

–Iré a entregar oxígeno… ¡hip!

U-1146 no podría estar más descolocado, desde que se había encontrado con ella notó que actuaba de manera extraña y ahora ese comportamiento parecía haber alcanzado otro nivel. Para estas alturas, era más que obvio que no estaba bien. Algo le ocurría y debía averiguar qué era.

–Sekkekkyū, segura que estarás bi…

AE38 silenció al leucocito colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

–Shh, te preocupas demasiado Hakkekkyū chan – dijo, de manera juguetona.

 _–¡¿Chan?!_

–Entregaré el oxígeno y volveré con… ti… go.

Sonrió complacida ante la avergonzada mirada de él, y tras dar media vuelta, fue por la caja. La tomó y caminó hasta el departamento correspondiente, que para su fortuna, estaba en la primera planta. Por supuesto, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y 1146 no podía estar más nervioso con cada paso que daba.

–Está ocurriendo algo muy extraño.

–¿A qué te refieres? 1146.

Ambos fueron testigos de cómo la eritrocito dejó caer por accidente la caja de oxígeno en los pies de la célula, provocándole tal vez una fractura.

–A eso me refiero.

–Creo que exageras, nos has dicho que ella es un poco torpe, ¿No?

–No es torpe – le regañó. –, Tan sólo es… especial.

AE38 levantó la caja de oxígeno, disculpándose, pero por segunda ocasión se le cayó, lastimando de nuevo al residente del departamento.

–En ese caso, creo que es MUY especial.

–Cállate – replicó 1146 con una gotita cayéndole por la cabeza al igual que su compañero.

–Si de cosas raras hablamos, creo que la forma en la que actuaba 2626 y 2048 es algo que nunca había visto – decía el novato, llevándose una mano al mentón.

–Ahora que lo pienso, ambos fueron tras esa célula. Ciertamente es raro… incluso que pienses lo es.

–¡Eso es cruel!

–Como sea, debemos averiguar qué le sucedió a esas dos.

–Eh, dudo que sean sólo ellas…

–¿Qué?

–Mira – señaló 4989 a las células sanguíneas que pasaban.

Desvió su mirada en la dirección que le señalaba el novato y entró en shock. Varias células hacían carreras con los carritos en los que transportaban oxígeno, otros reían como locos y algunos corrían con dificultad, pasando a caerse en más de una ocasión.

–¿Por qué?, ¿Qué es todo esto?

–El flujo sanguíneo… va un poco más rápido de lo usual.

–Deprisa, 4989. Debemos encontrar lo que está causando esto y…

U-1146 tan solo sintió que alguien lo tomo del cuello de su uniforme. Seguidamente, una sensación de calidez lo invadió por completo a la vez que sentía una suave presión en sus labios.

–¡Esto es lo que esperaba ver! – celebró el novato, con una morbosa expresión.

AE3803 besaba a su amado glóbulo blanco, y él únicamente pudo corresponder a pesar de la sorpresa. Era un beso suave, pero lleno de necesidad por parte de la eritrocito, que aunque no tenía experiencia, no se preocupaba tanto como el leucocito.

El novato disfrutaba del espectáculo de su compañero, hasta que sonó su radio, era 2001.

–¿Sí?

"4989, necesito que apoyes en los pulmones"

–¿A…Ahora?

"¡Sí!, ¡Muévete!"

El curioso glóbulo blanco dio una mirada a su radio y luego a la pareja, exhaló derrotado y se puso en marcha.

–Yo quería ver la acción – lloraba mientras corría.

Momentos después, ambas células se separaron de su primer beso, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas ruborizadas.

–Sekkekkyū tú…

–Hakkekkyū chan, quiero que me acompañes – sonrió, tomándolo de la mano.

–Espera, algo no está bien contigo ni con las demás células.

–No entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?... ¡hip!

Ella lo abrazó, riendo sin motivo alguno. Parecía una risueña eritroblasto en el cuerpo de una desarrollada eritrocito.

–Por favor, dime, ¿ocurrió algo distinto el día de hoy antes de que nos encontráramos?

–Hum… Sí – sonrió. –, pero tendrás que acompañarme si quieres que te lo diga.

– _Si eso me ayuda a descubrir lo que pasa, está bien._

–De acuerdo.

Ella comenzó a caminar mientras guiaba a 1146, tomándolo de la mano.

–¿A dónde iremos?

–Es una sorpresa.

Minutos después entraron en un gran edificio lleno de apartamentos y caminaron hasta detenerse en una puerta que tenía "AE3803" escrito en una placa.

– _Espera, ¡No me digas qué…!_

Ella abrió la puerta y entraron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–¡Bienvenido a mi hogar!

El lugar no era muy grande, puesto que se trataba de un departamento. Una cama a la derecha junto con una mesa de noche, a la izquierda un gran estante color café, donde apenas y había algunos libros. Además, un pequeño conjunto de cocina que encajaba perfecto con el reducido espacio. Y la iluminación provenía de la única ventana que tenía.

–¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

–Necesitamos privacidad… – se quitó el chaleco rojo y la boina, dejándolos sobre la cama.

–Privacidad…?

–¿No te has dado cuenta, Hakkekkyū chan? – se acercó juguetona y le quitó la gorra para después usarla ella.

–De lo que me doy cuenta, es que necesito saber qué te ocurrió – respondió, preocupado.

–No, tontito, eso no – lo tomó de las manos y sorpresivamente lo arrojó a la cama.

–¡¿Eh?!

AE38 se subió sobre él y le dedicó una mirada sensual, apenándolo en el proceso.

–Parece que atrapé a una bacteria intrusa – se burló, aún con la gorra del glóbulo blanco puesta.

–¿Q…Qué?

–Creo que tendré que devorarlo…

La eritrocito lo besó una vez más, pero este beso era muy diferente al anterior, estaba lleno de lujuria y deseo.

1146 empezó a sentir cómo su cuerpo ardía, sus labios se coordinaron con los de la chica apenas tuvieron contacto. Su mirada se nubló y sus manos se posaron en la cintura de la eritrocito. Ya no podía soportarlo más, anhelaba tener el mayor contacto posible con ella, las emociones dentro de ambos fluían como un furioso río sin control y sus cuerpos parecían dos huracanes que se encontraban.

El leucocito optó por dejar la timidez, y mordiendo el labio inferior de ella, se hizo paso a través de su cavidad para buscar su lengua y proclamarla como suya. Las caricias subieron de intensidad, pasando a tocar la piel desnuda de ambos. AE38 gemía, siendo presa de las sensaciones que brotaban desde lo profundo de su ser. Cuando por fin la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos se separaron, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que se reducía conforme tomaban distancia.

Verla sonrojada y agitada por el beso que ambos se dieron sólo motivó su confianza. La atrajo hacia sí para besar su cuello, recorrió cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo con suavidad, logrando arrancarle un grito placentero a su compañera.

Pero la audaz eritrocito no se quedaría atrás, con ligera dificultad retiró el cinturón y el chaleco del glóbulo blanco para después morderlo en la clavícula, marcándolo como suyo. Fué en ese momento, cuando 1146 se dió cuenta que ella no se detendría. Y su cuerpo también le dictaba continuar, hasta qué...

–Te quiero... – dijo ella, en medio de esa avalancha de emociones y sensaciones.

* * *

Y aquí es donde los trolleo y les dejo con las ganas de más -inserte música trolololo lololo lololo- xD

Tiene mucho tiempo que no escribo escenas rikolinas, me siento oxidado -y no por la edad xd- espero les haya gustado el capítulo, demoro en actualizar gracias a la uni y los desgraciados exámenes finales, pero bueno, ya mero son vacaciones OuO

Aquí les respondo sus reviews!

 **Hayami-san:** Se prendió esta mier... coles :v aún falta la senpai y alguien más por ahí 7u7 gracias por el review!

 **Yaniir:** Ya le concedí su beso y hasta algo más c ñora :v okno xd está vez si hubo algo más, pero perdóname la vida por ser tan troll y dejarlos con las ganas jajaja si así es la cabeza de pollo de AE38 imagínate la senpai ¬u¬ gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos!

 **la rozeta:** La verdad ni yo tengo la más remota idea de cómo chorizos nació el ship entre esos dos, sólo sé que me gustó y ahí andan xd los fanart y doujin hacen milagros, nos leemos!

 **Kirana Retsu:** La senpai no le afectó el alcohol... yo no diría eso :3 en cuanto a la castidad de AE-chan... meee que rompan la cama si quieren xDD

Gracias por los reviews/fav/follow nos leeremos hasta el próximo!


	5. De Tal Senpai, Tal kōhai

_Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos. !Que disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

1146 quedó estático. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, lucía hermosa, completamente sensual y provocativa. Pero un fuerte latido lo hizo entrar en razón.

–¿Cómo…?

–Sí que eres lento, Hakkekkyū chan – rió la eritrocito. –, En otras palabras, me gustas.

El carmesí en las mejillas del glóbulo blanco se esparció a toda su cara. Ella, la célula que tanto había protegido le estaba declarando su amor en ese momento tan íntimo.

–¿Desde cuándo?

–Haces muchas preguntas – se burló.

–Sekkekkyū, por favor, dime.

–Si tengo que ser sincera… – su tono cambió a uno ligeramente tímido. –, Desde el primer momento en que te vi, sentí algo distinto. Creí que eran alucinaciones mías, pero entre más nos encontrábamos, más me encariñaba contigo. Y ahora, estoy completamente segura de lo que siento.

AE38 se acercó para besarlo nuevamente con suavidad. Él aceptó el contacto a pesar de estar asimilando la situación. Fue corto, pero sus sentimientos estaban en ese beso, al separarse ella le sonrió.

 _–¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

1146 se sentó en la cama aún con ella sobre él. La chica lo miraba confundida, mientras él ocultaba su mirada entre sus mechones albinos.

–Sekkekkyū…

Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, él la abrazó con fuerza, consternándola.

 _–No puedo hacerlo… No de esta manera._

–¿Qu…Qué sucede? – preguntó la célula sanguínea.

–Perdóname, pero no puedo.

–¿Eh?

–Sekkekkyū, yo también… Te quiero.

Los luceros de AE38 brillaron con intensidad, su cara ardía como nunca y por alguna extraña razón se sintió avergonzada.

–Es por eso… – continuó el leucocito, alejándose para poder mirarla. –, Que necesito saber, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿Por qué tú y las demás células actúan extraño?

Ella guardó un momento de silencio, dándose el tiempo de observar a la célula inmunitaria. Lo abrazó de nuevo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su amado.

–Está bien. Te diré lo que ha pasado.

En otro lugar, entre los pulmones y la tráquea, se encontraba otra célula en camino a recoger oxígeno, para distribuirlo posteriormente. NT4201 era el número que figuraba su boina roja.

 _–Este día ha sido muy agitado, todo iba normal hasta que nos empapó ese líquido extraño. No me siento muy bien._

El flujo de la sangre se mantenía a un ritmo acelerado. Por momentos, sentía que se caería, pero lograba mantenerse de pie.

–Disculpa.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo cual, la sorprendió, ya que ella no era de hacer amigos. Con una cara tan seria todo el tiempo, eran pocos los compañeros que se le acercaban, no los culpaba y tampoco le incomodaba. Entonces, ¿Quién se atrevía a llamarla?

Buscó a la célula con la mirada y no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta al percatarse de qué tipo se trataba.

–Hola – saludó 4989, atrapado entre dos edificios.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por un lapso de 10 segundos y después…

–Me voy.

–¡Es…Espera! – insistió el joven leucocito, con una gotita cayéndole de la cabeza.

NT4201 se detuvo, en otras circunstancias lo ignoraría y simplemente seguiría con su camino. Pero en esta ocasión, no era así. Algo la incitaba a quedarse.

–Por favor, ayúdame.

Ella volteó a verlo, pero después se arrepintió por lo que sus ojos presenciaban. 4989 sólo podría ser descrito como la encarnación de la ternura, su mirada era similar a la de un cachorrito que suplicaba por comida.

 _–¡¿Eh?!, ¿Qué es esto? Hace tan solo cinco segundos lucía diferente._

El rostro de la joven célula se igualó a la de un tomate y no podía apartar su mirada del novato leucocito.

–Oye…

 _–No es posible, él luce demasiado adorable._

–¿Hola?

 _–Estos pensamientos, ¡esto debe ser un error!_

–¿Señorita?

 _–Este calor, ¿será igual a lo que siente mi senpai por ese neutrófilo?_

–¡NT4201!

–¿Qu…Qué? – atinó a decir, reaccionando. –, Espera, ¿cómo un neutrófilo sabe mi nombre?

–Eso es simple. Eres la kōhai de la célula con la que se junta 1146, ¿no es así?

–Sí… pero…

–Disculpa que te moleste pero me quedé atascado aquí, ¿Podrías ayudarme? – sonrió, apenado.

De nuevo esa sensación dejaba sin palabras a la eritrocito, su mente le gritaba que se fuera de ese lugar antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero su cuerpo no le respondía como deseaba.

–Bien – respondió, tratando de sonar frívola.

–¡Muchas gracias!

–L…Lo que sea.

Ella tomó su mano y tiró con fuerza para sacarlo de ahí, pero al parecer no sería tarea fácil, ya que el lugar era tan estrecho que apenas conseguía moverlo.

–Espera, hagámoslo juntos.

–¡Se supone que esa es la idea! – replicó, tirando con más fuerza.

Poco a poco fue saliendo hasta finalmente salir disparado. Las leyes físicas hicieron su trabajo y 4989 terminó sobre la eritrocito.

–Eso dolió. – el albino se levantó un poco, quedando cara a cara con la chica.

NT42 quedó paralizada por breves momentos al igual que el leucocito. Tras unos segundos de silencio él sonrió.

–Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

La vergüenza se apoderó de la célula sanguínea y frunció el ceño.

–¡Idiota! – tras gritarle lo golpeó en la cara.

4989 dio varias vueltas hacia un lado, antes de quedar con el rostro en el suelo.

–Ella es fuerte – se dijo a sí mismo, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

Unas botas rojas se detuvieron frente a él estando aún en el suelo. Levantó la mirada sólo para toparse con una enfurecida y sonrojada célula sanguínea.

–No te me vuelvas a acercar.

–Lo siento – inclinó la cabeza, temiendo por su vida.

–¡Hmp!

NT4201 se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino hacia los pulmones, ya había tenido demasiado en un día.

–Sí que es una célula de temer – se levantó el novato, sacudiendo su uniforme. –, Bien, debería seguir a los pulmones. Espero que 2001 no se enoje conmigo por el retraso.

Justo en ese momento, su antena se levantó avisándole de la presencia de un antígeno cerca.

–¿Dónde está?

La kōhai de AE38 caminaba con tranquilidad, siendo incapaz de dejar de lado el reciente encuentro con aquel neutrófilo.

 _–No culpo a nadie por no querer acercase a unos dementes como ellos._

Una visión rápida de la sonrisa que le había dedicado él la atormentó, provocando que se molestara consigo misma.

 _–¡No!, ¿Por qué sigo pensando en eso?_

–¡Regresa aquí, Bacteria asquerosa!

–¡Eliminen al neumococo!

NT42 observó con terror como la bacteria, identificada como neumococo por el grupo de neutrófilos, se dirigía hacia ella.

–A este ritmo me atraparan… – el intruso notó la presencia de la célula sanguínea y sonrió.

–¡Alto!

El escuadrón de células inmunitarias se detuvo al percatarse que el neumococo había tomado una célula como rehén.

–¡Atrás! O ella morirá – amenazó, colocando sus afiladas garras en el cuello de la chica.

–Mátenlo.

Los neutrófilos y la misma bacteria se sorprendieron de la petición de ella, las lágrimas se habían instalado en sus orbes pero ya no había nada qué pudiera hacer, iba a morir, lo sabía.

 _–Lo siento, senpai._

–¡Entonces cumpliré tu deseo! Al menos tu cuerpo será útil.

NT42 cerró los ojos esperando la muerte, pero…

–¡Antígeno detectado!

4989 apareció en el último momento y eliminó a la célula intrusa.

La eritrocito sintió que alguien la sostenía, y al no recibir ningún ataque, abrió los párpados con lentitud.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el leucocito, cargándola en sus brazos.

Su interior se aceleró y su rostro se volvió completamente carmesí, un sentimiento nuevo había aflorado en ella.

–Bájame, idiota. – pidió, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos.

–Eres adorable – rió 4989.

* * *

 _Vamos, todos sabíamos que 1146 se detendría, me dirán que lo dulce de la escena no les dio diabetes? Porque yo la escribí y casi me muero de todos los tipos... okno_

 _Este capítulo es mi favorito, ya que desde que comencé el fanfic había pensado en poner a esta pareja. ¿Cómo nació el ship? Ni puta idea :v sólo vi una imagen en la que ambos salían y la combinación me pareció tan adorable, que me daría un ataque si no escribía sobre ellos._

 _Por otra parte, les tengo buenas noticias y es que ya he salido de vacaciones -casi- oficialmente xd tan sólo espero resultados y listo. Lo que significa que actualizaré más seguido a comparación de antes._

 _Y la mala noticia, probablemente a la historia le queden 6 capítulos para terminar, o por ahí va :v_

 _Sin mas anuncios importantes, respondo a sus reviews con todo gusto!_

 **Hayami-San:** Baia baia, así que crunchear fortalece la amistad... debería intentarlo :v jajaja y por supuesto que 4989 debía tener su corazoncito, aunque es una cara de piedra, pero peor es nada! xD gracias por dejar review!

 **Kirana Retsu:** Teikirisi xd debía ser así, las llamas del deseo vs las del amor, yo que soy un cursi me inclino por la segunda jaja la senpai tal vez tenga sus escenas picantes también, no lo sé, quizá en el próximo capítulo... o no :v las dudas, las dudas! nos leemos :3

 **CruciPuzzle:** Al menos shimizu nos dio la tarea de rompernos la cabeza dándole personalidades al querido escuadrón, pero ñee mientras sobren ideas not problem :) Por otra parte, sorry pero dejarlos crunchear así nada más no es mi estilo jaja son un par de tórtolos sin remedio, me apego a ello -al menos personalmente- así que debía entrar la azúcar para calmar lo picante xd espero te haya gustado, hasta el próximo!

 **Jhon R. Branwen:** Jumm... quizá, quizá. Pero no por ahora, tal vez más adelante. Gracias por el review!

 **Yatzura:** Me alegra saberlo, espero hayas disfrutado de éste también. Nos leemos!

 **YaniiR:** Diablos, señorita! xD ok, lo sabías, sabías que esto iba a ocurrir, no es así? pero es que no puedo dejarlos darse "amor" sin antes declararlo, a cambio quise matarlos de azúcar :'v espero haberlo conseguido jajaja y DEBÍA shippear a 4989, no lo digo yo, lo dice la biblia :v espero te haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por los ánimos, primero yisus ya la libré xD nos leemos el próximo! :D

 **G-Atoss:** Por fin, alguien que me entiende! xd déjeme estrechar su mano de poeta a poeta.

 **Runo Taisho:** Sólo dios perdona, yo no... mentira xD me alegro en verdad que te guste y muchas gracias por el dato, ya está corregido :) gracias por el review, no leeremos pronto! :3


	6. Pacto De Células

AA5100 se había escondido en un callejón, esperando evadir a los neutrófilos que la seguían.

 _–Esto es malo, muy malo._

Poco a poco sentía como su cordura la abandonaba, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba y no podía controlarse.

 _–Que alguien detenga esto, yo… yo…_

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de dónde se encontraba la eritrocito, se encaraban las células inmunitarias.

–Seré claro, 2048. Ella me interesa y no pienso dejar que la apartes de mí.

–Entonces, hagamos que ella elija, viejo amigo.

–Bien, si ella me elije, tú tendrás que aceptarlo y dejarla de molestar.

–Acepto, por supuesto, tú también deberás hacer eso si ella me elije a mí.

–Es un pacto de células – extendió su mano 2626, para sellar el trato.

–Que así sea, amigo y compañero.

Justo en ese momento pasó 4989 corriendo con alguien en sus brazos.

–Te dije que me bajaras, ¡IDIOTA!

–Vamos, sólo estoy acompañándote, no te alteres – reía, mientras NT42 cubría su sonrojo.

–¡Esto no es acompañarme! Me estás avergonzando.

–Estoy siendo un príncipe, y tú eres mi princesa.

Si era posible, NT42 adquirió un color más que digno de un eritrocito, rojo intenso.

–¿4989? – llamó 2626.

–Oh, ¿Qué tal? Supongo que ya resolvieron sus problemas – se detuvo momentáneamente.

–Eh, casi. – la atención se centró en la eritrocito que llevaba en brazos. –, ¿Qué haces con esa chica?

–La llevo a los pulmones.

–¿Por qué? – insistió 2048.

–Una bacteria la atacó y ahora la estoy cuidando – sonrió. –, Algo así como lo que hace 1146.

Ambos rivales amorosos quedaron con los ojos como platos, no podían creer que el novato del grupo tenía relación con aquella chica.

–Si ya llegamos, ¡bájame ahora mismo! – hizo puchero NT42.

–¡No puede ser!

–¡Ella es…! – continuó 2626.

–Sí, es la kōhai de la novia de 1146 – confirmó 4989.

–Pero, ¿cómo es que…?

–Lo siento, chicos. Pero ella tiene algo de prisa, así que nos vamos – y sin dar tiempo a que replicaran, prosiguió su camino a los pulmones con la eritrocito en brazos.

–Incluso él ya tiene pareja… – comentó 2048.

Se miraron entre ellos y segundos después corrieron en busca de su amada por la que competían.

En otro lugar, lejos de ahí se encontraba una animada célula vestida con traje verde, silbando mientras barría los alrededores de su sitio de trabajo.

–Hoy debe ser un día muy ajetreado para los eritrocitos – sonrió, después de haber observado el inusual comportamiento de algunos.

Repentinamente, unos pasos tras de él llamaron su atención.

–Oh, ¿Ustedes por aquí?

–Buen día – saludó 1146, ayudando a AE38 a mantenerse de pie.

–Buenos días… ¡hip!

–Buen día… ¿realmente lo está siendo? Luces preocupado.

–Sobre eso, quiero hacerte algunas preguntas, célula dendrítica – dijo seriamente el leucocito.

–Hum – sonrió, imaginándose cuales eran. –, ¿Es por lo que le sucede a tu novia?

1146 y AE38 se sonrojaron al recordar los sucesos que se dieron en casa de la eritrocito. Ella cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, mientras el neutrófilo escondía su mirada bajo la gorra.

–No…Nosotros…

–Es broma – rió, para después pasar a un aura de seriedad.

–¿Qué está pasando con los eritrocitos? Estoy seguro que sabes algo.

La célula mayor se acercó a la chica y le colocó una mano en la frente, después olfateó su aroma a una distancia prudente y asintió de manera positiva.

–No lo sé.

El leucocito y la chica cayeron al más puro estilo del anime, mientras célula dendrítica reía.

–¿D…De verdad no sabes nada?... ¡hip! – insistió AE38.

–En realidad, no es la primera vez que ocurre este fenómeno – las células más jóvenes se mostraron interesadas. –, Pero sólo para confirmar, ¿ocurrió algo diferente?

–Sí, una extraña lluvia cayó sobre nosotros mientras recorríamos las venas, justo después de eso comenzamos a sentirnos diferente.

–Ya veo, entonces no hay duda…

Ambos esperaban con ansias la respuesta que tanto buscaban.

–De verdad no lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra y después un aura asesina emergió de ellos, haciendo que la célula dendrítica riera nervioso.

–Tranquilos, su condición se debe a la sustancia conocida como Alcohol.

–¿Alcohol? – preguntó de nuevo AE38.

–Correcto, esta sustancia mejora la circulación sanguínea, pero también afecta a la mayor parte de las células en su desempeño si se consume en exceso.

–¿Existe una manera de eliminarlo? – 1146 se preocupó.

–Por supuesto, una parte de esta sustancia es eliminada a través del sudor y la orina, pero es el hígado dónde tratan a las células y las curan de esta.

–Bien, entonces iremos ahí – el leucocito se sentía aliviado, después de todo había una forma de volver a su amada eritrocito a la normalidad.

–Antes de que se vayan – los más jóvenes se detuvieron. –, No eres celoso, ¿verdad, 1146?

–¿Eh?

–No es nada – sonrió la célula dendrítica. – Al llegar busquen a los hepatocitos, ellos les ayudaran.

–Claro… gracias – se despidió.

–Gracias y disculpe la molestia – AE38 hizo una reverencia y caminó en sentido contrario al leucocito.

–Sekkekkyū…?

–¡Lo siento!

2626 caminaba tranquilamente observando sus alrededores en busca de aquella eritrocito. Como siempre, los leucocitos llamaban mucho la atención, debido a su fama de crueles y sanguinarios asesinos de bacterias.

Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención de él, era que pudiera ver con todo ese mechón de cabellos bloqueando su vista.

–¿En dónde se habrá metido?

Repentinamente, al pasar cerca de un callejón, pudo notar que una solitaria célula se encontraba sentada en el suelo ,recostada contra la pared, más no alcanzaba a ver su rostro.

–¿Hola? – se acercó cautelosamente.

–¡No te acerques!

De manera inmediata reconoció esa voz, era ella.

–Con que estabas aquí, no luces muy bien, ¿qué sucede? – dio un par de pasos y se inclinó a su altura.

Ella alzó la mirada y por instinto retrocedió, arrastrándose en el suelo rápidamente.

–¡Te…Te dije que no te acercaras!

AA5100 tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado, respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos brillaban de manera sensual.

–Tranquila – 2626 suavizó su voz para tranquilizarla. –, Quiero saber si te encuentras bien, no temas.

–No… yo… – ella luchaba internamente con su consciencia, mientras él se acercaba.

Su lucha interna la alejó por completo de la realidad, daba vueltas una y otra vez a lo que su cuerpo le exigía, pero aún se negaba a ceder.

Pronto, todos sus pensamientos se disolvieron al sentir la piel de alguien más. 2626 había colocado su frente en la de ella para asegurarse que su temperatura estaba normal, logrando comprobar que no lo estaba del todo.

–Hum, estás algo caliente, deberías…

AA51 se levantó rápidamente, tomando del cuello al leucocito para después golpearlo contra la pared.

–¡Yo no estoy caliente! Deja de seguirme, deja de preocuparte por mí – gritaba con el ceño fruncido.

–Es imposible – colocó su mano en la mejilla de ella. –, No podría ignorar que algo le ocurriera a la célula que quiero.

Ella pudo ver cómo acercaba su rostro lentamente con la intención de besarla, pero los músculos de su cuerpo ya no le respondían. O mejor dicho, ya ni siquiera se esforzaba porque le respondieran. Sí, ella también anhelaba ese beso, así que apenas sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, correspondió de alguna manera. Era su primer beso, o al menos así lo consideraba.

* * *

 _Diabetes? Dónde?_

 **Jhon R. Branwen:** _Se acerca lo que tanto aclama el fandom, obviamente limitado por la categoría del fanfic pero con eso les llenará el alma, tan sólo saboreen el momento en que llegue._

 **Hayami-San:** _No huele... APESTA a tsundere xDD_ _y la senpai también anda más o menos por ahí :v_

 **G-Atoss:** _Día de los inocentes! aunque tal vez lo hagan, aún no. Ese ship 4989xNT42 es la vr"# !_

 **Kirana Retsu:** _Y seguirán las dudas! xd otra potencial pareja a meterse en cosas rikolinas, ellos si lo harán? en un callejón a plena luz del día? hagan sus apuestas señoras y señores! descubran si el peinado foshador también funciona en los ff xd nos leemos! :D_

 _De igual manera y como siempre se agradecen los fav/follows! nos leemos en el próximo cap ;3_


	7. A Flor De Piel

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

 **El siguiente capítulo puede contener escenas ligeramente subidas de tono referentes a situaciones sexuales. Si deseas saltarte dichas escenas pondré la siguiente señal como aviso "####"**

* * *

–¡Llegamos!

4989 señaló, estando frente a la entrada de los pulmones, una de las tantas maravillas que el mundo tenía.

–¡Entonces bájame! – exclamó NT42. No quería que alguien la viera en ese estado.

–Oh, claro. – sonrió el neutrófilo.

Cuando por fin sus pies tocaron el suelo, se sintió aliviada. A pesar de ello, la vergüenza le impedía mirar al leucocito que tenía en frente. Dar las gracias no era algo muy común en ella, a menos que fuera entre compañeros de trabajo o similar.

–¿Pasa algo?

4989 era tan despistado, que no lograba captar el ambiente que se tornaba entre los dos. NT42 lo habría golpeado por ser tan estúpido, pero era precisamente esa característica lo que lo hacía tan adorable.

–N…Nada.

La boina roja sobre su cabeza ocultaba su vista, no quería seguir mostrándose tan frágil frente a una célula inmunitaria. Se llevó la mano a su antebrazo, víctima de los sentimientos que la atormentaban.

–Gra…Gracias.

El novato reaccionó, mostrándose sorprendido por breves instantes. La eritrocito levantó la mirada al no recibir respuesta, por mucho que lo negara, esperaba una.

–No es nada. – él tenía una reluciente sonrisa, que terminó por desequilibrar la falsa tranquilidad de NT42. –, Si necesitas ayuda, estaré ahí para ti.

Con esas últimas palabras, el leucocito se dio la vuelta, dándole una última mirada a la chica que se encontraba boquiabierta.

–Nos veremos.

Eso era todo, no necesitaba más. Lo sabía, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, llamó su atención. No sólo por el hecho de que fuera un despiadado asesino de bacterias, incluso porque pareciera un maldito demente al realizar su trabajo o ser un completo estúpido.

4989 detuvo su marcha al sentir que lo sujetaba de su muñeca derecha. Ella no dijo nada, aun cuando sus miradas chocaron una vez más.

Silencio. Era como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera lentamente, la realidad se distorsionaba entre ambos con el pasar de los segundos. Su siguiente movimiento determinaría todo, lo había decidido y sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó a ello.

–Oye, ¿estás…?

NT42 lo tomó del cuello de su blanco uniforme y lo atrajo hacia ella en un beso.

Sorpresa, incredulidad y vergüenza. El novato no creía lo que estaba pasando, es cierto que era algo que anhelaba sentir, pero nunca en su más loca imaginación creyó que lo conseguiría tan pronto, mucho menos con ella que era una chica con carácter difícil.

Por su parte, la eritrocito estaba completamente nerviosa, pues al ser su primer beso no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. Poco a poco sus miedos se acrecentaban al no sentir respuesta de él, pero todo cambió en cuanto la rodeo con sus brazos.

Sus preocupaciones se disiparon tal y como el hielo se derrite ante el calor del sol. Sus labios danzaron en torpe sincronía pero con los sentidos a flor de piel.

–¿4989?

Aquella voz provocó que ella se separara rápidamente, notando a las dos células que los observaban con incredulidad.

–¡¿Se…Senpai?!

–Esto sí es una sorpresa – mencionó AE38, parpadeando un par de veces.

–¡N…No es lo que parece!

–¡Es lo que parece! – sonrió el novato, abrazándola de la cintura por la espalda.

–¡Cállate, I…Idiota!

NT42 se liberó de los brazos del leucocito sólo para golpearlo hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Una gotita cayó por la cabeza de 1146 y su acompañante, sin duda esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

 **##################################################################################**

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de los pulmones…

Gemidos y caricias era el juego que AA51 había provocado en compañía del leucocito 2626. En aquel callejón, a plena luz del día, se dejaban llevar por la pasión que desencadenó un simple beso. No importaba, todas las células sanguíneas se habían vuelto locas, o al menos eso es lo que parecía.

2626 besaba con fiereza los labios de su amada célula, el calor se acumulaba en su cuerpo a medida que ella respondía a sus acciones. Una de sus manos acariciaba su largo cabello marrón claro, mientras la otra descendía hasta sus glúteos.

El atrevido movimiento provocó que un ahogado gemido escapara de los labios de la eritrocito. Notando que su picardía fue bien recibida, decidió intensificar el beso que sostenían. En la primera oportunidad que tuvo, su lengua invadió la cavidad de su amante, tomándola por sorpresa.

AA51 abrió los ojos en ese instante, su cristalizada mirada se topó con los orbes obsidiana de aquel neutrófilo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, la consciencia ya no formaba parte de ella en ese momento, su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, buscando más de lo que aquella célula inmunitaria ofrecía.

Por supuesto, no se dejaría dominar tan fácil, así que antes de que siquiera lo viera venir, ella colocó una de sus rodillas bajo la entrepierna de 2626.

–¡Agh…!

La chica aprovechó ese momento para ser ella la que dominara dentro de la cavidad de aquel leucocito. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su compañero a pesar de todo. Él se alejó, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que se desvanecía a medida que se distanciaba de ella.

El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba mientras tomaban aire. Sin embargo, 2626 acorraló a la eritrocito contra la pared y atacó su cuello, dejando que sus manos recorrieran sus caderas junto con la piel expuesta de sus piernas.

Los gemidos de ella aumentaban a medida que besaba y mordía su cuello. El placer que el leucocito le proporcionaba comenzaba a causar sensaciones bajo su abdomen que nunca imaginó que llegaría a sentir.

De un momento a otro, y sin que ella se lo esperara, sus manos viajaron a su pecho para jugar con las sensibles partes que sobresalían de su playera negra, arrancándole un grito al usar sus dedos para complacerla.

–¿Te gusta? – preguntó, sonriendo al ver como reaccionaba con cada movimiento.

Ella se negó a responder por la vergüenza que le provocaba, así que simplemente calló sin apartar su mirada de él.

–Parece que no – intentó retirar sus manos pero ella se lo impidió frenéticamente.

Su mirada pareció confundida, la de ella se había desviado pero se negaba a soltarlo.

–Co…Continua… – pidió.

2626 sonrió y la besó en los labios con ternura por breves momentos.

–Lo que mi amada desee.

AA51 chilló al sentir que en lugar de usar sus manos, empleaba sus labios por sobre su ropa. La sensación hizo que llevara una mano al cabello del albino para mantenerlo cercano a su pecho. Poco a poco la parte más íntima de su cuerpo entraba en completo calor y algo más.

* * *

 _Bueno, por si tenían la duda de dónde demonios estaba, pues rolando por aquí :v okno lamento la demora, diversos factores me impedían continuar con este fic ya que ando en proyectos personales que al fin están despegando y me consumen mucho tiempo. But, no se preocupen :V ya regresé para continuar con las puerca... digo, con el azúcar v:_

 _Respondo a sus reviews!_

 **Kirana Retsu:** _Lo de tu otp fué medio concedido :v claro que seguiré dónde me quedé esta vez. Por otra parte, no prometo nada respecto a nuestra querida AE-Chan, pienso torturar al sanito de 1146 Muajajaja -u- saludos! :D_

 **Hayami-San:** _No me creerías si te lo dijera :v jajaja creo que medianamente cumplí con la sabrosura, al menos falta la otra parte que le sigue, así que aun queda diversión para esos dos 7u7_

 **Guest:** _Dalo por hecho xD le haré pasar un MUY mal rato a nuestro querido 1146. Y ganaste, el peinado foshador tiene poderes místicos más allá del entendimiento jaja NT42 es tsundere y 4989 medi idiota, la dupla perfecta :v_

 **G-Atoss:** _Sin querer me quedó el final todo zabrozongo xd ya no los trollearé más jaja el siguiente capítulo vendrá completo 7u7 dentro de lo que la clasificación me permita v:_

 **Jhon R. Branwen:** _Demonios! perdí dos centavos :'v pues está medianamente inspirado en black, sólo con algunas cosas diferentes, así que hasta que lleguen al hígado verás como son 7u7_

 _Gracias por leer, por los fav/follows._

 ** _Por último, es probable que el fic lo cambie a clasificación M, pero lo haré hasta el final si me animo a desarrollar lo que tengo en mente. Hasta pronto! :D_**


	8. Camino Al Hígado

2626 pasó sus manos bajo la playera de su amada eritrocito, provocando que se estremeciera por las atenciones a su pecho y caricias a su cuerpo.

Pronto sintieron que la ropa les comenzaba a estorbar, AA51 tomó la iniciativa y retiró su chaleco rojo, después alejó -aun contra su voluntad- al emocionado leucocito. Posó sus manos sobre los botones de su uniforme y comenzó a desabrocharlos, mientras él aprovechaba para besarla en los labios.

Quitó el cinturón y deslizó sus manos por el pecho descubierto del neutrófilo. Ella se separó de sus labios para recorrer la piel blanca de su cuello a los hombros, momento en el que 2626 se permitió retirar la playera negra que la cubría.

Por unos momentos, AA51 se llevó las manos a sus pechos, ocultándolos por vergüenza a pesar de aún tener su sostén.

–¿Qué pasa?

–E…Es mi… primera vez – admitió avergonzada.

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio, después sonrió siendo comprensivo.

–La mía también – la abrazó con cariño–, no temas, no haré nada que no quieras.

Su cuerpo se sentía claramente tenso, por lo que la acarició mientras la besaba. Poco a poco ella tomaba confianza y su cuerpo se relajaba.

Separó sus labios de los de su amada y se acercó a su oído.

–Sé que todo esto es repentino – le susurró. –, pero siento que eres la indicada.

Un fuerte palpitar la hizo temblar momentáneamente. Era algo indescriptible, pero que la hacía sentir tan bien, tan feliz, ¿Podría ser que aquella sustancia alteró su cuerpo? La pregunta era por demás estúpida, por supuesto que lo había hecho. Sus acciones hasta el momento no habían sido más que deseos que su cuerpo le incitaba a cumplir, pero esas palabras trajeron algo más que simples deseos. Algo que la hacía sentir calidez en su pecho.

–¿Por qué? – cuestionó, parte de su somnífera consciencia.

2626 dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

–Ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta. – la separó un poco para permitirse observarla –. Tan sólo lo siento. Es algo tan misterioso como este mundo y su funcionamiento.

Tenía razón, todo podía ser tan difícil de comprender, e intentarlo sólo acabaría por provocarle un dolor de cabeza.

Habiendo disipado sus dudas, tomó el rostro del leucocito con ambas manos y besó sus labios una vez más. Por alguna razón, la sensación era distinta a la de apenas unos momentos.

De nuevo fue arrinconada contra la pared, siendo una vez más, víctima de las sensuales caricias a su cuerpo.

–¿SENPAI?

Esa inconfundible voz provocó que AA51 abriera los ojos, topándose con la sorprendida mirada de su kōhai. Lo siguiente fue alejar rápidamente a su amante, para poder tomar sus ropas del suelo.

1146 cubrió la vista de su pura eritrocito mientras desviaba la mirada, ocultando sus ojos bajo la gorra por si acaso.

–2626… ¿qué demonios?

–Lo siento, me tomas en mal momento – rió el mencionado.

–Tan solo vístanse de una vez.

Así lo hicieron y se acercaron a ellos como si nada hubiera pasado, al menos para el leucocito fue así, ya que la eritrocito no podía ver a su joven aprendiz a la cara.

–Llego tarde, pero parece ser que me has ganado, ¿eh?

Los presentes miraron como 2048 se unía a ellos con una expresión seria.

–Lo siento, amigo.

–Está bien – sonrió –, no ha pasado nada… ¿o sí?

AA51 deseaba desaparecer en esos momentos, ser descubierta haciendo ese tipo de cosas en público, era simplemente vergonzoso.

–Así que… – AE38 se acercó a su Senpai con sonrisa pícara –, lo tenías muy escondido, Senpai.

Ella golpeó su codo en las costillas de la mayor, sólo para ganarse un golpe en la cabeza.

–Si…Silencio, debería preguntarte que has hecho mientras yo no estuve para vigilarte.

El rostro de AE38 se tornó rojo al recordar sus pequeñas locuras que estuvo a punto de cometer.

–Nada en especial.

–¿Y bien? – interrumpió 2048. –, ¿Alguien sabe qué es lo que está sucediendo?

–Sí, las células fueron intoxicadas con alcohol. Debemos llevarlas al hígado, al parecer, ahí tienen la cura.

–Ya veo, entonces vayamos ahora mismo – sugirió 2626.

–Es por eso que los buscábamos y… eh, ya saben el resto – 1146 deseaba olvidar lo que había visto, pero su mente le hizo una mala jugada, dándole una visión de cómo se vería él con su amada eritrocito.

–Hakkekkyū san, tu rostro ha cambiado de color.

–N…No es nada, vámonos – tomó su mano y la llevó consigo para sorpresa de los demás.

Momentos después, en el hígado…

El pequeño grupo conformado por los leucocitos y las eritrocitos caminaban a través de la inmensidad del órgano.

–Increíble – exclamó AE38, observando la cantidad de edificios a su alrededor, así como la cantidad de células.

–Cierto, es la primera vez que vienes – sonrió AA51.

–Ya estamos aquí, me pregunto dónde será ese lugar que las curará.

–Hey, ¿saben dónde está 4989? – preguntó 2048.

– La última vez que lo vimos llevaba a esa chica a los pulmones – agregó 2626.

–No se preocupen, nos topamos con ellos antes. Deberían estar aquí…

–¡Aquí estoy!

El novato se lanzó sobre sus compañeros, derribándolos en el suelo.

–Eres tan infantil – NT42 lo observaba con aires de superioridad.

–Entonces eras la chica que mencionaron – AA51 sonrió.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Tranquila – intervino AE38. –, Se refiere a que si eras la enamorada de…

NT42 tapó la boca de su Senpai desesperadamente, estaba tan ruborizada que la mayor de las eritrocitos no tuvo que preguntar nada más.

Repentinamente, una célula muy peculiar llamó la atención de las eritrocitos.

–Señoritas, pasen y relájense después de su arduo trabajo. Déjense consentir por nosotros un momento, sólo por hoy.

Aquella célula tomó la mano de AE38 y la besó en el dorso, algo que no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia a 1146.

–Oye – el leucocito colocó su mano sobre el brazo del intruso. –, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

–¿Eeh? Simplemente mi trabajo, señor – sonrió divertido, notando los celos que éste tenía. – Nosotros los hepatocitos tenemos mucho trabajo el día de hoy…

–Espera… ellos son

"No eres celoso, ¿verdad?"

– _Sabías de esto, ¡célula dendrítica!_

* * *

 _Tres mil años más tarde llega la conti :v sorry, no había la inspiración, hasta que hoy finalmente me llegó y pues aquí está xd_

 ** _Kirana Retsu:_ **Okey, fallé rotundamente con el momento zabrozongo, pero es que, !diablos! se sale lo cursi sin querer y es como una vocesita que dice "Está delicioso, pero no lo hagas" :'v te lo recompensaré, algún día xd pero lo haré jajaja gracias por el apoyo como siempre! loviu ;3

 _También se agradecen los fav/follow y las lecturas de los fantasmitas por ahí xd nos leemos en el próximo cap!_


	9. Medidas Anti- Hepatocitos

–¿Los hepatocitos? – preguntó incrédulo, 1146.

–Correcto, estimado Leucocito. Somos los encargados de curar a las células en casos como este.

La elegancia con la que respondió impresionó a cada uno de los presentes. El rostro de AE38 continuaba sonrojado, en ocasiones se preguntaba si todas las células eran así de atractivas.

–D…Disculpa – ella interrumpió. –, Vinimos porque fui tan torpe que el alcohol me infectó a mí tam…

–Sekke…

–¡Por favor! – el Hepatocito exclamó. –, No diga algo tan cruel hacia su persona. No es su culpa lo que ha pasado, bella célula.

–E…Eh…

AE38 retrocedió por instinto al repentino acercamiento. U-1146 sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo una emoción que pocos conocían.

–Oye… – una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo, era 2626.

Se miraron cara a cara y su compañero le hizo una negación con la cabeza.

En ese momento de tensión apareció AA51 para calmar los ánimos.

–Nos enteramos que aquí podrían curarnos, así que por eso vinimos, ¿Pueden atendernos? Nuestro trabajo tampoco se detiene, ¿Saben?

El hepatocito sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

–Por supuesto, vengan por aquí por favor.

Las Eritrocitos lo siguieron junto con los neutrófilos, Sin embargo, cuando estaban por entrar al edificio…

–Oh, lo siento caballeros, este lugar es exclusivo para las damas.

–¿Qué? – preguntaron desconcertados.

–¿Cómo que exclusivo para ellas? Hace poco vimos entrar a hombres también. – alegó 1146.

–Esto es demasiado extraño, ¿Hay algo que nos están ocultando?

2626 sonó tranquilo, pero su aura era siniestra. No era en vano que las demás células prefirieran mantenerse alejados de ellos.

–¿Qué pasa aquí?

–Eres lento, novato. – comentó 2048, al ver que su joven compañero se perdió ante el cambio brusco del ambiente.

–No, no, tranquilos. Esto es por políticas del local. – aclaró. –, Verán, el local se divide en dos áreas distintas por dentro. Como se imaginarán, una es para las damas, mientras que la otra es para los caballeros.

–¿Por qué hacer algo como eso? – insistió 2626.

–Anteriormente hubo problemas cuando se mezclaban ambos géneros. – la mirada del hepatocito se fijó en 1146. –, Los celos eran la mayor causa de esas penosas situaciones.

–Supongo que no es para menos. – mencionó el leucocito.

–En fin, para que no se volvieran a repetir estas cosas, se decidió separar el lugar en dos secciones. Como medida extra, nadie puede invadir la sección del género opuesto.

–Tiene sentido para mí.

Las miradas de los leucocitos se posaron en 4989, quien con las manos tras su cabeza, le restaba importancia al asunto.

–¡Gracias por entender! Sabía que serían razonables.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose rápidamente los tomó desprevenidos, aquella célula había escapado.

–Tch… Ni hablar, no podemos entrar.

–Tranquilo, 1146. Ella es torpe pero no infiel – sonrió 4989.

–Gracias, creo que su aprendiz también estará en buenas manos con hepatocitos apuestos y caballerosos, ¿No crees?

El novato abrió los ojos de par en par, comprendiendo finalmente el problema.

–¡Déjenme entrar!¡Aún tengo que perder la virginidad con esa célula!

2626 y 2048 le retuvieron, alejándose en grupo de la puerta del local.

–Espero que realmente puedan curarte, Sekkekkyu.

Por otro lado, dentro del gran y elegante edificio, las eritrocitos se encontraban sentadas en una mesa. Les sorprendió ver la gran cantidad de células de su misma rama disfrutando del ambiente, un juego de colores fuertes que desprendían elegancia y sensualidad, acompañadas por tenues luces.

Por si esto no era suficiente, una gran cantidad de apuestos hepatocitos vestidos de manera elegante hacían de meseros, incluso de acompañantes.

–Esto no parece ser un lugar en el que curen a las células, más bien parece…

–Un bar para células femeninas. –NT42 completó las palabras de la eritrocito mayor.

–Es realmente incómodo.

–¡Señoritas!

La repentina aparición del hepatocito asustó a la despistada AE38, provocando que saltara en su lugar por el susto.

–Hey, no hagas eso. Ella es muy fácil de asustar. – reprochó AA51.

–Mis disculpas, la emoción de estar ante su belleza me impulsó.

– _Qué molesto._ – pensó la menor de las tres.

–E…Eh ¿podrían curarnos por favor? No quiero hacer esperar a Hakkekkyu san.

–¿Oh? Eres muy considerada con él. Me pondré celosa ¿Sabes?

–Detente, Senpai. – pidió, mientras AA51 apretaba sus mejillas cariñosamente.

–No se preocupen – interrumpió el hepatocito. –, Enseguida las atenderemos.

Diciendo esas palabras se retiró de la mesa con una sonrisa. Las eritrocitos lo observaron hasta que desapareció tras una puerta.

El tiempo transcurrió y los leucocitos empezaban a desesperarse. Habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que ellas entraron a ese lugar. Sobre todo 1146, que estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez con tal de entrar.

– _No confío en él._

Su mente estaba siendo torturada por ese pensamiento, confiaba en su amada célula, pero no en el hepatocito. Sabía que podría aprovecharse de la inocencia de su amada, algo que él estuvo a punto de hacer, pero ese era otro asunto.

–¡Tengo una idea para entrar!

Las miradas se fijaron en el entusiasmado novato.

–Olvídalo no…

–Dilo. – la orden de 1146 sorprendió a 2048.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? – 2626 aún tenía sus dudas.

–¿Seguirás esperando aquí sabiendo la naturaleza de este lugar?

–… Adelante.

–¡Genial! No se arrepentirán.

–Esperemos de verdad no arrepentirnos.

El interior del edificio mantenía el ambiente sin problemas. Las células se la pasaban bien, relajándose de su duro trabajo.

–¡Antígeno detectado!

La sorpresa se hizo presente en cada una de las células que se encontraban dentro. Cuatro leucocitos habían entrado rompiendo las ventanas, eso era demasiado aterrador, pero lo que más las inquietó, fue la posibilidad de que hubiera una bacteria dentro.

El grupo de los blancos ignoró el caos que empezaba a formarse, centrándose en ubicar a las eritrocitos.

Los ojos de 1146 se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta que uno de ellos aprovechaba la situación para seducir a su amada.

–¡Lo sabía!

–¡Ahí está!

–¡Tras él!

–Estos idiotas. – 2048 sabía que se habían metido en un gran problema, todo por culpa de sus celosos compañeros.

–¡¿Hakkekkyu san?!

–¿Eh?

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

* * *

 _Y con este sólo queda un capítulo más para que se termine esta pequeña historia. Probablemente en los próximos días suba el capítulo final, cualquier cosa avisaré en la página de face o lo verán por aquí xd_

 _Respondo a sus reviews!_

 ** _YaniiR:_** _En realidad, esa era la idea al principio xD pero luego me arrepentí :v y como ves, Hakkekkyu ya sentenció al hepatocito, esos blancos son unos loquillos v: Nos leemos! :D_

 ** _Kirana Retsu:_** _Cuenta la leyenda, que cuando las cosas se ponen rikolinas siempre sale el mal tercio a interrumpir xD luego haré OS y haré que rompan la cama, es una deuda 7u7 gracias por comentar como siempre! Nos leemos pronto :3_

 _ **crazycristaldehedgohog:** "En ese momento, el hepatocito sintió el verdadero terror" gracias a ti por leer!_

 ** _John R. Branwen:_** _Bienvenido a la cadena de oración para que los blancos no maten a los hepatocitos. También puede contribuir a su muerte, no se revelará su indentidad :v nos leemos en el capítulo final!_

 _Por útimo, gracias por los views, fav/follows, hasta el último cap!_


	10. El Alcohol

–Nunca te había visto por aquí. Es realmente curioso cómo el color de tu cabello coincide con el tipo de célula que eres.

–A…Ah, gracias.

AE38 buscaba la manera de separarse del hepatocito. Al principio, ellos se concentraron en traerles la supuesta medicina. No obstante, todo cambió cuando se quedaron haciéndoles compañía.

Las situaciones como de la que trataba de escapar se volvieron frecuentes. Por ello, estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar. La naturaleza despistada de AE38 no le permitió ver que su senpai y kohai afrontaban el mismo problema, pero a diferencia de ella, ambas células mantenían la situación controlada.

–¿Cómo sé que esto no es otra droga?

AA51 podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía, eso es algo que el hepatocito a su lado comprendió muy tarde.

–E…Es una simple bebida que alejará las toxinas del alcohol. Por favor, créame.

–Realmente espero que sea así, o experimentarás en carne propia lo que se siente ser perseguido por una bacteria.

–S…Sí. – tal vez no lo diría, pero el pobre estuvo a punto de mojar sus pantalones por la presión.

Mientras tanto, NT42 bebió en silencio del vaso cristalino. El hepatocito que estaba con ella se había congelado en su lugar, pues el aura que emanaba aquella eritrocito no era algo común.

Cuando por fin terminó el contenido, asentó el vaso en la mesa y lo miró con una fría expresión. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, lo que lo orilló a levantar el vaso y huir.

–Cobarde… Parece que realmente ese idiota es especial. – se dijo a sí misma, pensando en el sonriente leucocito.

–¡Antígeno detectado!

–¿Qué?

De las ventanas entraron cuatro leucocitos al local, convirtiendo todo en un absoluto caos. Las células corrían hacia la puerta de entrada, pues pensaban que una bacteria se había colado dentro.

–¡Ahí está!

U-1146 corrió hacia dónde se encontraba su adoraba eritrocito y se lanzó contra su acosador.

–¡Hakkekkyu san! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Lo siento, pero una bacteria deambula por aquí. Vine a salvarte.

–L…Lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué golpeaste al hepatocito?

Ambos se miraron en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que al final él le respondió…

–Creí haber visto a la bacteria cerca de ti, lo confundí con una.

–No, no. Es un acto guiado por los estúpidos celos de ustedes, ¿cierto?

AA51 miró con el ceño fruncido a 2626 y este sólo se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía.

–Es demasiado obvio, pero armaron un caos innecesario.

NT42 mantuvo su expresión tranquila, pero en realidad, por dentro estaba demasiado inquieta y nerviosa. Esa razón era ese leucocito que ella denominaba como "el idiota"

–¡Todo salió a la perfección!

4989 la abrazó sin previo aviso por la espalda, provocando que su cara se volviera completamente roja.

–¡IDIOTA!

Ella se liberó del abrazo y lo golpeó en la cabeza, incluso cuando lo dejó en el suelo, se dedicó a pisotearlo. A pesar del mal trato, el novato de los blancos parecía disfrutarlo plenemente.

–No comprendo su relación… – admitió AA51.

–Vámonos, Sekkekkyu. ¿Ya has tomado tu medicina?

–Sí… pero sabía horrible.

Ella puso una cara de asco, haciendo sonreír a 1146 por lo tierna que era.

De pronto, un aura oscura comenzó a salir de las eritrocitos hasta desvanecerse en el techo del local.

–¿Qué fue eso? – 2048 preguntó, pasando su mirada por todo el lugar.

–¿Eh?

–¿Qué pasa, Sekkekkyu? – se anticipó a preguntar 1146.

–¡Me siento mucho mejor!

La sonrisa deslumbrante de AE38 provocó que su núcleo retumbara, tiñendo sus blancas mejillas de un tono flamenco.

–M…Me alegra escucharlo.

Los demás presentes se sentían incómodos ante la situación y sólo se dedicaban a observar. Los labios de NT42 se abrieron para ponerle fin a la situación, pero justo en ese instante…

–¡Mi negocio!

Todos observaron cómo el que parecía ser el dueño caminaba entre el desastre que había.

–¡Corran!

Todos emprendieron su escape, mientras el dueño trataba vanamente de detenerlos.

–¿Eh? ¿Q…Qué?

–¡Vamos!

1146 tomó en sus brazos a la eritrocito y así, todos escaparon del hígado, habiendo curado por fin a las eritrocitos.

Pasó un tiempo y el grupo de los blancos no se topó con ellas. El trabajo en un mundo tan inmenso como en el que vivían no les permitía verse a diario.

U-1146 caminaba tranquilamente, aprovechando lo apacible que se encontraba el día. Podía ver cómo las células corrían de un lado a otro haciendo su trabajo. A una corta distancia divisó a un par de eritrocitos repartiendo oxígeno, provocándole una sonrisa, pues se acordó de ella.

–¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho en público!

–¡Espera!

–¡Piérdete!

La senpai de su amada pasó justo frente a él, ignorando su presencia y siguiendo de largo. Confundido, caminó un par de pasos más y vio a su compañero 2626, con un helado embarrado en toda la cara.

–¡Hola, 1146!

–… ¿Qué hiciste?

–Un poco de helado cayó en su pecho y tuve que limpiárselo.

–¿Cómo? ¿Sólo por…

–Con mi lengua.

–Olvídalo. Te mereces eso y mucho más.

–¡Hola, equipo!

4989 apareció, teniendo el uniforme desordenado y el cabello alborotado.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó 2626.

–No tienes idea…

–Oye… ¿De dónde vienes?

–Reportando, el novato aquí presente ha madurado.

Sus compañeros tardaron unos segundos en procesar sus palabras antes de entender.

–¿Hiciste qué?

–Aquí están todos.

–2048… ¿eosinófila?

–Hola.

Al igual que con el novato, había algo raro en esos dos. Los tres se dieron cuenta que ellos tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

–Oye… ¿acaso los dos…?

–¡Están saliendo! – exclamó 4989.

Ambas células se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada del grupo.

–E…Eh, bueno… s…sí.

–Eres todo un picarón.

Un golpe silenció al novato, proporcionado por la chica.

–Hakkekkyu san.

Volteó a mirarla, ella lucía tan hermosa como el primer día en que la vio.

–Hola, Sekkekkyu.

Sus demás compañeros asintieron entre sí y se alejaron, dejándolos completamente solos.

–Yo, quería agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí. – jugueteó con sus dedos, nerviosa.

–Está bien. Siempre te ayudaré cuando lo necesites.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó repentinamente.

–Lo quiero, Hakkekkyu san.

De nuevo no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero poco a poco la envolvió entre sus brazos correspondiéndole.

–Yo también… Te amo.

–Po…Podemos continuar lo que dejamos pendiente aquel día.

–¿Eh? – los colores se le subieron al rostro, y justo cuando pensaba que nada podía ser más vergonzoso…

–1146…

Esa voz los dejó helados.

–Apaga tú radio cuando estés en situaciones así…

Aquel día lo pasaron juntos, disfrutando de tenerse el uno al otro. Sin embargo, nunca olvidarían el nombre de la sustancia que los hizo llegar a su situación actual: El Alcohol.

* * *

 _Y bien, así finalizamos con este corto fanfic de nuestras queridas células. Gracias a todos los que comentaron y siguieron la historia, igual por los favs/follows._

 _última vez respondiendo reviews!_

 **Jhon R. Branwen:** _¿Qué decir? al final sí perdió la virginidad el condenado 4989 y como siempre, los celos son el preludio para el desastre xD_

 _Por mi parte es todo, nos leemos en otro fic!_


End file.
